Song drabble meme
by TalksToSelf
Summary: Put your music player on shuffle and write a drabble for each song that comes up, do this ten times. My Only Wish This Year, Picture Perfect, The Pulse, I'll Remember You, Coin Operated Boy and more


I liked this the first time I saw it, but was way too shy because I suck at drabbles. However Basuki had it posted on DA and I figured: what the heck it's hitsuzen.

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them**

  
**1. My Only Wish This Year - Britney Spears**  
It wasn't that he wasn't excited, just that he had no reason to be. He had no family, he didn't expect anything, and walking through the streets on Christmas eve, hands in his pockets he couldn't help but notice everyone seemed to be in twos… or threes. Everyone had someone.  
"That's my wish." He muttered, kicking at the snow, feeling ridiculously lonely. Nothing like a holiday to make you want to die of course. Now… if he could remember where his apartment was he would be fine. It took over three minutes for his frozen hands to fumble with the key in his lock. He was convinced the temperatures were arctic.  
Opening his door, Watanuki nearly fell over in shock. Sat in front of his fireplace, Yuko, Doumeki, Himawari and Mokona were playing cards, each of them wearing a big red bow. Himawari's in her hair, Yuko's as a belt tying her kimono, Mokona's on its ear and Doumeki's was round his neck. Watanuki smiled softly.  
"You all look like idiots… apart from Himawari-chan of course."  
"Merry Christmas." Came the response from the group apart from of course Doumeki:  
"Oi… are there any mince pies?"

**2. Miss Popular - M2M**.  
I'm not sure how he does it, but Doumeki Shizuka is cruel. He's a bastard who lives to make me miserable. Every time we're together people whisper and talk: about him of course. Sometimes I feel like I'm invisible, everyone loves him… I don't get it. He's a moron and he blows them all off, apart from me and Himawari obviously.  
"Thanks." He mutters taking the chocolates a girl offers him. I scowl, I'm used to this of course. I feel insignificant: next to him, I'm nothing. I can only hope that when he's old and grey he looses his good looks.  
Wait, he's not good looking! I didn't say that! He's staring at me like I might have said it outloud and I open my mouth to argue defence, but he sticks a chocolate in.  
"I prefer your food," He promises as I choke on the evil lovestruck girl's chocolates. Maybe… it's not so bad that he's popular.

**3. Screwed - Paris Hilton**  
She was beautiful. Watanuki bit his lip, they did look cute together. He couldn't exactly object, but it was annoying as hell. He recognised her vaguely as being from their school, but other than that… they weren't meant for each other. Blonde with big boobs, dizzy looking with one hand in her hair and one on his chest.  
"And… well. Here. I'll be there tonight." She handed him a slip of paper before skittering off  
"What did she give you?" Watanuki demanded, trying to sound airy.  
"A message."  
"Saying?" Himawari prompted, cocking her head cutely.  
"Her phone number." Doumeki shrugged.  
"Yeah well… she's NOT your type."  
"I don't know." Himawari mused not helping the situation. "She was very pretty." Doumeki shrugged again and pocketed the piece of paper.

* * *

Still silently fuming Watanuki stormed around his apartment, feeling angrier than ever. During PE he had taken the number from Doumeki's pocket and surreptitiously changed the 1 to a 9, not that he felt better. He made his own favourite foods and he still didn't feel better. He jumped as the phone rang, picking it up shakily.  
"Hello?"  
"Open your door." Ordered the voice on the other line, before the phone went dead. Watanuki panicked… how very teen slasher movie. He opened the door hesitantly ready to slam it shut should it be something dangerous. Doumeki stood there calmly.  
"I'm screwed, aren't I?" He sighed.

**4. Everybody Wants Something More - Saucy Monky  
**She wanted more, she wanted romance. This was not enough. Both of them were too stubborn, why couldn't one of them just kiss the other, or randomly take off their clothes? It would be perfect! They were both obviously looking for love, the foolish boy with the blue eyes looking for it with her… she oughta tape his mouth shut so he couldn't object and just lock them up together.  
"That's all for today class." Himawari sighed and closed her sketchbook, she wasn't the only one. Yuko could see it too she was sure. Doumeki and Watanuki stood up, beginning to argue. Himawari wondered vaguely if the two had a happy ending in their future. But she knew one way to get what she wanted, Yuko. Headstrong and determined the young girl set off to Yuko's shop, right past the couple in denial. They were so obvious it was scary. He was masking his pain, and Doumeki was clueless or… at least pretended to be. He kept himself to himself too much.  
"I want something more." She said determinedly. "I think EVERYBODY wants them to shut up and get together." She whispered to herself.

**5. Picture Perfect - Angel Via**  
The photo album was old and dusty. Blowing layers of dust off the man opened the book showing his son the contents. Mostly his high school days. The guys laughed at the pictures of Yuko bullying him, of the warashis fighting off Mokona and the cat girl.  
"Oh… This is my favourite one…I was in love with her," Watanuki pointed at the picture, he, Doumeki and Himawari stood in front of the school gates. The boy in his lap didn't need to ask why it was his dad's favourite. It was because they were normal. They seemed like regular teenagers.  
"And he was in love with you," He said softly, pointing at the archer. Watanuki nearly tumbled out of his chair in shock.  
"You… you aren't allowed to read your sister's yaoi manga anymore!" He protested, and sent the child off to bed hurriedly.

Watanuki paused, staring at the picture. Sure enough the boy across from him was wearing the same lovestruck eyes as he himself was. Doumeki wasn't exactly a common last name… but would he remember him? He grabbed his phonebook and dialled. He was surprised when a young girl answered.  
"Is Doumeki Shizuka there?" he asked, tracing his fingers over the photo. It HAD been years.  
"Who is asking?" Queried the girl.  
"Watanuki Kimihiro."  
"Oh…" There was a long pause, he could detect no emotion from her until she spoke again. "Daddy… it's _him._" she called.

**6. What My Heart Wants To Say - Gareth Gates**  
Watanuki had often wondered if it was obvious. In his own mind it was, probably because he was so aware of it and had been for so long. He paused in his cleaning. What if nobody else knew? He'd never told anyone… what if he died before it could be said. With the life-taking risks they seemed to take every day was it enough? Would someone else tell him? He felt a strange pang in his chest.  
"Kimihiro-kun." Suggested Haruka… Watanuki knew he must be dreaming. He must have dozed off again. "You're having troubles?"  
"Just… I'm not very good with words." Watanuki sat down on the mysterious fence that had appeared.  
"Actions can often tell what the heart wants to say but can't." Haruka said calmly. "Shizuka-kun is also not very good with words, what are you trying to express?"  
"I want… I want someone to know that I care very much for them. Because I'd regret it if I didn't tell them."  
"Then find an action that says it for you." Haruka smiled his trademark smile. "There must be something that can really say 'I love you' without saying it… Shizuka-kun used to put his fingers in his ears. It was his way of showing he cared." Watanuki paused and smiled. Sometimes words were useless anyway.

**7. Ultimate - Lindsay Lohan**  
It was a stupid assignment, really it was. They had to describe their ideal 'mate' and what kind of a word was mate anyway, what were they animals? He supposed it was politically correct considering the gay and lesbian community but it still made him feel nervous.  
"I guess… I want someone to protect me." He read aloud to the class. "I want someone to make me feel safe. I couldn't deal with it being all one way though, at the same time I'd want to protect them. I'd want someone who doesn't like fancy restaurants, because I prefer to stay at home and cook. I want someone who understands me… and who would deal with me when I get weird or loud. I know I couldn't handle someone like me, so opposites attract I guess." He put his paper down and sat down knowing he failed with oral reports.  
"You do realised, you just described Doumeki-kun." Himawari whispered as Doumeki himself stood up. Watanuki blushed furiously, re-reading his work determined to find something un-Doumeki-ish in it,  
"I want someone just like you." Doumeki said very calmly, and sat back down.  
"You're the most like-you person I know." Himawari whispered happily to Watanuki, who sank lower in his seat.

**8. The Pulse - Alisha's Attic (T rated I guess)  
**Insatiable. That was the only word for it, the sensations coursing through his body were amazing but not enough. He needed more. They were hot and sweaty, sticky and breathless and it felt so wonderful. Doumeki had the body of a god, not that he'd ever tell him that for love was a scary territory. Somewhere between fear and sex was perfect for them. Watanuki's heart was racing.  
"Ah!" He whimpered, knowing that was a weak point, he stroked Doumeki's hair absently. They were soaked with sweat now, but it felt good. Sometimes Watanuki wished he were a girl because once was never enough and as their heated breaths met he knew it was close. Both of them were too close.  
"Your heart." Doumeki muttered, placing his hand on Watanuki's pulse point. It was a strange trait but it always happened. Such a beautiful sound, their hearts beating together so rapidly. Watanuki didn't care that at the crucial moment he'd become distracted by his pulse points because when he was in this state… he'd believe anything Doumeki said. "We're in sync." Doumeki whispered, forcing the two to become one.**  
**  
**9. I'll Remember You - No Secrets**  
Everything was so vague nowadays. Sometimes he could not remember how old he was, or even his own name. He shivered as he remembered. April 1st. Yes. It wasn't that hard was it. How could it fade away so quickly.  
"Oi… bento." Ordered Doumeki. And Watanuki paused… what if he forget Doumeki and Himawari? They'd been here for him through everything, how could his memory reject them like that? "Watanuki." Doumeki probed.  
"I… I'm…" He stared at the bento in his hand before handing it to the archer. He wanted to hold onto those memories. He wondered if he could ask Yuko. What would the price be? If he forgot Yuko he was screwed. He felt tears rise in the back of his eyes. Himawari stared at him with large concerned eyes, Tanpopo doing the same.  
"Are you okay Watanuki-kun?" She asked.  
"You're behaving weirder than usual." Doumeki mused, tucking into his food.

Watanuki laughed. This was what he may never miss… if he lost these stupid friendly moments. These moments when he was truly cared for however they showed it. He clenched his fist with renewed resolve.  
"I'll remember you." He promised them, nodding his head firmly, eyes welling up. "No matter what, I'm going to remember you."  
(I finished with 15 secs to spare!)

**10. Coin Operated Boy (explicit version) - The Dresden Dolls (wow this is gonna be fun and weird)  
**He didn't know what had possessed him to buy one, it wasn't like he had the money to waste on persocons but… this one did have a certain charm about it. Much like a rather cute guard dog. He prodded it in the face trying to find an on switch. He wasn't sure of the material but he felt so real.  
"How do you turn this thing on!" He sighed in frustration. He leaned against the model. Still and lifeless it had to be better when moving right? He'd heard they could access the internet, have baths, be sex slaves. He shivered at that… he couldn't imagine trying to seme such a tall and masculine figure even with the stupid ears. He opened its mouth and pressed a button in his tongue. Sure enough it turned on... But just stared at him unblinkingly. Trust him to get a defective persocon. Watanuki sighed. He guessed technology was never perfect. Only one way to test if it was any good. "My name is Watanuki Kimihiro, you can call me Watanuki-sama…"

"I'm hungry."  
"You can't even eat!" Watanuki flailed. "YOU are going back to the store!" He wailed and tried to pack up the box, but the persocon shook his head.  
"I was made to serve you… Watanuki-sama." Watanuki paused, it was nice to be called that even in a monotonous coin operated voice.  
"Fine… just…" Watanuki paused and stepped forward, cuddling into the robot. "Tell me that you love me."  
**END  
**

I'ma admit: I cheated on number 2... Because 'Word Disassociation.' is an impossible song to meme for anyone.


End file.
